A Life Well Wasted
by LostGirl-109
Summary: Gregory feels as if he has wasted the life he's been given, and there are only two things keeping him going; His beautiful four year old daughter, Ella. And a memory he's been desperately clinging to for nearly 36 years. The heartbreaking past of Gregory Sackville-Bagg. Love affair.(; ***Revised**Longer Chapters*** NOTE: Previous readers are advised to re-read, due to more detail.
1. Chapter 1

Gregory sat in the simple silence of his kitchen. A sleek black suitcase lay in front of him. He hated that suitcase with a burning passion, almost as much as he hated the thirty tailored suits hanging in his bedroom closet. Gregory was miserable and he knew that more than anything else in the world, and sometimes he wondered why he even tried. Why didn't he just give up on life completely? Nearly thirty-five years old, and nothing to show for it. Nothing but…

Just then a small girl stumbled through the door between the kitchen and the living room. Gregory smiled at girl. Yes, that is why he strives on. That child is his only reason for living, and as long as she is around he will be too.

"Ella, what are you doing out of bed?" Gregory asked his daughter as she walked towards him. Her long black hair had began falling out of the loosely fastened braid Gregory had attempted early that evening, and her bright blue eyes were red and puffy. Tears clung to her thick eyelashes, a sign that Little Ella had a nightmare.

Ella climb up into her father's lap and buried her tear streaked face into his shoulder. "I had another nightmare." Her sad little voice had confirmed his suspicion.

"Darling, they are nothing more than dreams. You know that as well as I." Gregory wrapped his arms around her, gently rock back and forth, just as he had every night since the night she was born.

"Yes, I know. But it was the vampires again." Ella pulled away just enough to look her father in the eyes. "They tried to take you from me."

The fear her voice caused mixed emotion for Gregory, but all the same a chuckle escaped the former vampire's lips as he remembered his past life. A life he had lived undeaden.

"Why are you laughing?" Ella demanded, tears falling once more.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself." Responded Gregory quickly at the sight of hurt within his daughter. He hadn't wanted to upset her anymore than she already was, for it pained him to she her so sadden.

"Why?" Her eyes widened. Although she was happy to see her father smile, It was very rare to see her father laugh at anything, especially at himself.

But Gregory shook his head. "Another time, perhaps. It's time for bed." He held his child close and began to stand, careful to make sure he had a firm grip around her small waist before fully doing so.

Ella protested all the way to her room, just as Gregory knew she would. "Daddy, please tell me." Her eyes pleaded, and how could he refuse? And just as any decent father would, he gave in.

"Alright, Alright. BUT In order for me to tell you, you have to be safely tucked away in bed." He tried to compromise.

She pouted, sticking her lip out as Gregory tucked her away, but didn't argue.

A brief mental battle erupted within Gregory's head. Should he really be telling such a story to a child a young as her? And what would Alex, Ella's mother and Gregory's wife of nearly six years, think of him filling their child with this 'insane nonsense', as she had once called it.  
And yet, it had been so long since he had spoke of his past life, Gregory felt he must.

"Ready, Daddy!" Ella squealed, bringing him back to the present.

"Alright, Ella, I think it's time I told you." Gregory began slowly, thinking of ways he could explain such a... complex event to a four year old girl.

"Yes?" The child pressed impatiently, crinkling her nose, just as her mother did when she was annoyed.

"Many years ago, before you were born… I too, used to be a vampire."

Ella's blue eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Really?"


	2. Chapter 2

With a faint smile, Gregory simply nodded. He didn't expect her to believe him, let alone understand. But it was a story and it would put her to sleep before her mother returned. Alex, who would soon be returning from her nightly trip to the bar, was surely drunk by now, and wouldn't be too pleased with him if the child was still awake and wandering around the house.

"Daddy, don't lie to me." Ella said sternly, sitting up and crossing her arms. Yet another trait inherited from her mother.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" He laughed, playfully pushing her back down onto the bed.

The girl nodded and pulled her favorite dark purple comforter back up towards her shoulders, and snuggled up to a dingy white bunny that had previously belonged to Anna to her left.

Gregory was careful to word everything he would say into a somewhat innocent manner. "Well, when I was sixteen my father, your grandfather, was bitten by the nastiest vampire of them all. He didn't want to live for so long without his family by his side. So, he bit us. By us I mean your grandmother, Aunt Anna, Uncle Rudolph, and myself. For nearly three hundred years we roamed the earth in search of the very stone hanging around your neck." Gregory tapped the small amulet hanging around his daughter's neck. It wasn't the whole stone of course, but merely a small chip that Anna had found a given Ella the day she was born. She hadn't removed the necklace since the day she was big enough to wear it without it slipping off.

Ella's eyes widened. "Why this one?" She asked, excitement pouring out of her.

"Because that was the only was to end the curse, the cure of being a vampire," Gregory spoke matter-of-factly, "And let me tell you, it was an extremely boring three hundred years. Yes, very boring. Up until I met a girl who changed everything."

"Was it mommy?" Her face twisted, almost in disgust. And Gregory felt a little prick of sadness in his heart..

"No, No. She was much nicer than Mommy." He attempted to mask the pain he felt, in fear of Ella seeing.

"Everyone's nicer than mommy." The girl spat.

"Ella." Gregory scolded. As true as it may be, that was no reason for disrespect. And Ella knew that respect had always been a big deal to him.

"Sorry.." She looked towards her hands, as she twisted her fingers out of nervousness. Finally, a trait Gregory had genetically passed to his only child.

"Anyways, this girl, my best friend, was beautiful. She had long black hair and glowing green eyes. She taught me many things. How to play chess, mainly," Gregory laughed remembering the millions of games he lost to the girl he has since long lost. "But also how to love."

"What's going on?" A voice snapped. Gregory jumped up and spun around. It was Alex. She stood swaying in the door way, her murky brown eyes were squinted and red. The beautiful blonde hair that had originally attracted Gregory to her was twisted into a now falling bun. She must have had six maybe even seven drinks, and the sight of Ella seemed to anger her. "SHE should be in bed, asleep."

"Come on Darling, she had a nightmare." Gregory attempted to calm his wife, without leaving little Ella's side. "Just a little while longer?"

"Yeah," Ella spoke up, "Just until we finish the story?"

Gregory's stomach flipped. He was in trouble.

"What just what kind of nonsense are you filling her head with now?" Alex spat in Gregory's direction, remarkably clear for the state she was in. She threw her hands over her head and swayed. "How do you expect her to go anywhere in life if you filling her hear with these fairy tales?"

"Alex, Please." Gregory pleaded with his wife, but to no abel.

"No. Go to bed, Ella." Alex flipped off the light and slammed the bedroom door. She was angry, and she would be any happier in the morning. Gregory had learned that over the past six years.

Gregory sighed. It was best not to upset her. He kissed Ella on the cheek and stumbled after his drunken wife, to bed.

He fell asleep quickly, and for the first time in years, Gregory dreamt.. Sweet blissful dreams..


	3. Chapter 3

Gregory dreamt of a girl with beautiful emerald eyes and dark wavy hair. He dreamt of the night he met her, their chess games, and everything else in-between.

"Gregory, look at me when I'm talking to you!" My father snapped, but I was elsewhere. Lost in my the violence that consisted of my mind.

"You mustn't be so harsh, Frederick." My mother cooed, taking my side as always.

"He is hopeless! If he can't understand now, will he ever?" His voice grew louder and louder, but still I managed to block it out. I had more pressing matters to mentally attend at that moment. Someone was messing with my traps, and that just wasn't acceptable. I needed those traps. Deer, in that particular area, were becoming scarce. So, small animals would have to do. And there was no way I could survive on solely cow blood, not with the fatty taste left lingering in my mouth. I needed more, something to wash that revolting taste away, and without properly functioning traps that wasn't possible.

"Gregory, are you listening?!" My father boomed, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Father. It isn't safe for me to be roaming alone, but I'm not a child! For fuck's sakes, I'm almost 317 years old! I know how to take care of myself." Then I left, stormed out of the cavern, leaving my father dumbfound and angry. I knew he wasn't going to be pleased with me, but this was more important. I would have to deal with him later.

Now, it was time to figure out what had been happening to my traps.

I walked through the cemetery with my head down. Twisting and turning, Weaving through headstones and tombs. After twenty years in Scotland you'd think I would have known, or at least noticed, who or what was lurking around these parts. But I was as clueless as any.

After about ten minutes of walking, I finally arrived. The traps I had set up were on the other side of the cemetery, hidden among various overgrown trees and bushes . Very discreet, and yet… Once again, all were disabled.

I couldn't understand it. I had made certain I placed them far from any regular visitors, with in the most ancient area, Headstones dating back nearly 300 years. And until a few weeks ago, it had been the perfect spot for nearly two years.

I sat on the nearest headstone and sighed, pressing my aching head into my palms.

I must have sat there for what felt like hours, rocking back and forth, attempting resolve the conflict. But to no remise. Moving the traps elsewhere would certainly only create more chaos, most likely snapping on unsuspecting mortals. Which mattered not to me, but to my father who strongly disapproved of innocent blood shed.

I remember hearing a small, faint cracking noise behind me. At first I thought nothing of it, it was probably just another unsuspecting animal looking for food. Too bad my traps were disabled...

"Hello, You must be Gregory." A soft, almost mythical voice spoke quietly, causing me to jump. I looked up, only to see a small framed girl with the most beautiful, doe like, green eyes, and long, waist length black wavy hair. Her complexion was pale, almost ghost like, and the smell of a thousand roses cascaded off and around her. I was awe stuck, such a beautiful and flawless girl, dressed in an old fashion dark purple lace gown. And with no other explanation for the lack of the salty iron smell that usual Gregory had to resist, he knew just what she was. Although why who she was and why she was there, I hadn't a clue.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." The girl spoke, cocking her head slightly to the left.

"You didn't." I lied, and shot her a glare. I was shocked by my rudeness, I had obviously been cooped up with my family from far to long.

But all the same, she ignored my harshness, and simply laughed. "Just as I suspected."

"Who are you?" I asked the girl, standing up and inching closer to her. The smell of her skin set me on edge, causing my emotions to run haywire. I couldn't understand why I had such a familiar draw to her, but I felt it, so loosely there.

"Ella Louise Asher, at your service." The girl curtsied, and flashed a brilliantly white smile that left me awestruck. "We've met before, but another time perhaps? I would like to speak with you about these… traps." She gently gestured towards the rusted metal traps.

I stood there in complete shock. All this time it had been her, nothing more than a simple vampire girl.. I should have known. And that was the question. Why hadn't I known?

"You're the one messing with my traps?" I asked, anger boiling inside me, not toward her but himself. I should have assumed as much. Surely I couldn't be so stupid, as to forget there were other vampires in Scotland!

But I had forgotten...

The Ella Girl nodded, and spoke gracefully. "Yes, on order, sire. We must be assured that these cruel trappings will not continue. My lord has sent me to collect you, nothing more than a brief meeting, I assure you."

I was completely taken aback. '..Sire... My lord..' This girl obviously wasn't from this time period.

"You to be clear.." I began dumbly, stunned once again by her beauty.

"Yes, I am a vampire. I married into your clan many, many years ago." I felt my heart somewhat drop, but listened politely as she went on. "And as I stated before, my lord wishes to speak with you about these gruesome traps. Now," She held out her arm, and smiled a small smile. "May we go?"

I hesitated, but looped my arm with hers and allowed her to guide me through the forest, just beyond the cemetery. Our path twisted, and turned leaving me lost and clueless as to where we were.

"Where are we going?" I asked her after several minutes of extremely slow walking though the darkened trees.

"Asher Manner, of course." She spoke matter-of-factly and some what childlike.

Asher… Why had that name sounded so familiar…? I thought long and hard, but I couldn't recall. The girl had said early that she had married into my clan... Asher..

"Damn.." I cursed under my breath. I couldn't remember. Three hundred year really takes a toll on ones memory.

"Only a little further, I promise." Ella spoke, somewhat dazed. I looked towards her, only to study her face more closely. Perhaps it would spark some remembrance?

My eyes scanned her face, taking in every little detail; from the beauty mark sitting gracefully at the top of her high cheek bone (just below her unnaturally beautiful green eyes), to the tip of her tiny little nose. But still, even though he felt he knew her, she could not remember.

Asher...


	4. Chapter 4

Asher Manor had turned out to be my late cousins dwelling, and Ella his wife. He had been my Uncle Von's son. And Von, very much like my father, could simply not live without his beloved son when the curse was cast a pon him. So, he changed Andrew along, with his new wife. Apparently, before Von had died he found this old abandoned castle hidden in the forest. Von told no one but his son of the castle and the plans he had for it.

He had planned on cleaning out the stone castle, preparing it for the future clan members that would eventually inhabit it.

"But alas, Father perished that faithful night, before he could even begin his project, leaving me to finish is final wishes. Eventually, I gained the trust of the elder council and they allowed me to open this... sanctuary. I protect the vampires of Scotland. Clothe them, clean them, provide temporary shelter, and eventually a home of their very own." Andrew beamed proudly from my left, at the end of a long narrow table the seat meant only for the lord of the manor. Honored guest to his left or right. Leaving me to his right and Ella to his left, and twenty other vampires in the remaining seats.

Ella beamed at her husband, very dreamily, and it sent a strange form of anger coursing through me. It wasn't fair. He had it all. Basically a king among Scotland vampires, money, power...Even Ella... It was always him who won. Now that I recall, it had always been Andrew with the looks, the girl, or anything else you could have wanted. The boy who had it all.

I clenched my jaw as Andrew called for his servants. A small frail looking girl stumbled into the dinning room, towards Andrew. She was skinny, pale, and a smile would reveal to you two very sharp, sparking white fangs. The reason she looked so unhealthy was most likely because she had been turned at such a young age... Probably about three or four...

"Yes, Matilda, Bring us some of that sweet flower you served earlier. Thank you." Andrew demanded the child with out making eye contact, then gestured for her to leave.

"Yes, only the finest human blood for my finest guest." Andrew bragged.

Human blood... Then I smelt it. Sweet, Sweet human blood. But I couldn't, could I? Surely if father were to find out... But father wasn't there, and the second the tall glass was handed to me, my lips found it imedently. It tasted so amazing...

"Anyway, My dear cousin. We must speak about these traps you have been placing amongst our forest. " Andrew raised an eyebrow, and glanced towards me before taking a sip from the glass placed before him. "We would be more than glad to provide you and your family with a ration of human blood." He finished after he sat down his glass.

I nearly chocked. "Father would never allow it." I said dryly.

He must have noticed my tone of voice because then next thing he said surprised me. "You do not respect you father's ways? You shall stay here then. Yes, Yes, My dear cousin it will be just like old times. When I have the time perhaps. Matilda!" His voice boomed, making nearly everyone jump. The girl came scurrying into the room once more. "Prepare a room for my dearest cousin. Make sure he is comfortable." Then he sewed the girl once more. Then looked towards Ella.

"Ella darling, please do show Gregory around the castle, when you've got the time? I have things to attend to." Andrew demanded his young wife.

"Of course my lord." Ella smiled. And pulled me out of the room. "Come, Come Gregory. I'll show you the garden, to pass some time. Then off to bed with you." She said once we were in the hall, walking towards two very wooden doors that I assumed lead outside. "The sun will be rising soon, You may go then. But... I would very much like it if you stayed. It gets lonely around here. Andrew hasn't had much time for me lately, and no one else seems to enjoy my company." Her nose scrunched with her annoyance, but I had a hard time believing that. Such a beautiful girl must of had plenty of fine company.

She lead me through a rose garden, beautifully light by the moonlight.

I couldn't help but look at her... I couldn't help but listen when she spoke... And when she broke out an old chess bored hidden beneath my temporary bed I couldn't help but loose.

"You better not be letting me win, Gregory." Ella crossed her arms and squinted her eyes. I had only spent a few hours with the girl but I knew I wanted her... I knew I had to have her.

"Cross my heart, I'm not." I laughed, as I truly wasn't.

"Good." She smile, and made her next move. The winning move.

"Best three out of four?" I tried, hoping for a little more time with her


End file.
